A Lição
by Allexa Black
Summary: Grima  Língua de Cobra, conselheiro do rei Theodén, está cansado do jovem sobrinho do Rei e está disposto a dar uma lição que o pestinha nunca esquecerá... Resposta ao desafio da Giri. TRADUÇÃO! Mais uma maravilhosa fic de La Oscura Reina Angel!


**Título: **La lección

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **_the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(a)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Original:** http:// www(ponto)amor(hifen)yaoi(ponto)com(barra)fanfic(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid (igual)20206

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibiss

**Resumo:** Grima / Língua de Cobra, conselheiro do rei Theodén, está cansado do jovem sobrinho do Rei e está disposto a dar uma lição que o pestinha nunca esquecerá... **Resposta ao desafio da Giri.**

**Parejas:**Éomer/Grima, Éomer/Theodred e ao final uma leve referência a Éomer/...

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), mpreg (gravidez masculina) e violação.

**NA: **Advirto que é um pouco cruel, assim que espero que não me matem, pelo que fiz ao pobre Éomer.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "La lección", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A lição**

Grima seguiu silenciosamente o jovem de catorze anos, sobrinho do rei, desde longe. Só necessitava surpreender o pestinha num canto deserto e já veria esse pestinha, que mais lhe valia não meter-se com ele.

A oportunidade de Grima chegou quando ao fim o jovem se internou na ala abandonada do castelo. Grima avançou com mais rapidez até Éomer, quem ao escutá-lo se virou e o mirou, esperando a ver o que era que queria o tipo.

- O que quer?

Perguntou molesto Éomer.

- Já chegou a hora de que me pague tudo o que me fez, Éomer, te ensinarei a respeitar-me e a não se meter comigo.

Disse Grima com um sorriso de pura maldade no rosto. O jovem se assustou.

- Se me bate lhe direi a Theodred para que te parta a cara.

- Quem te disse que eu te vou a golpear, Éomer? Para sua própria desgraça, você é muito bonito e tem um traseiro demasiado apetitoso para fazer-te algo assim.

Ante essas palavras Éomer o olhou com asco e se deu a volta para correr, mas Grima o agarrou a tempo e o jogou em um quarto abandonado. Uma vez ali, fechou a porta com chave e atirou o menino com força contra o solo. Éomer tentou se levantar, mas Grima se ajoelhou com as pernas a ambos lados do menino, e de uma cacetada o voltou a tender no solo. Com uma mirada de autêntica malícia, se inclinou sobre o menino e saboreou seus virgens lábios com rancor e violência.

Éomer, sentiu desejos de vomitar e tratou de escapar do maldito com todas suas forças. Mas vendo que não conseguia, mordeu a Grima na língua com força. Grima exclamou de dor e lhe soltou um soco em pleno estômago que o deixou sem ar.

- Maldito menino estúpido, agora verá!

Gritou Grima e dando-lhe uma bofetada se inclinou sobre ele mordendo-lhe com raiva o pescoço, enquanto lhe arrancava a capa e a camisa.

- Não, não, me deixe, me deixe, por favor.

Rogava o menino, chorando a lágrima viva. Mas as suplicas só excitavam mais a Grima. Sentindo-se a ponto de explodir de desejo, o homem lhe tirou as calças e a roupa de baixo, enquanto o menino se debatia, rogava e chorava tratando de evitar a violação sem saber que com isso, só excitava mais a seu atacante.

Grima tomou o membro do menino em suas mãos e com maldade o pressionou até que lhe fez dano e o menino rogou que parasse. Grima se concentrou então nas mamas do menino, beliscando-as com força e mordendo-as com violência, até fazê-las sangrar, enquanto Éomer gritava de dor.

Grima se baixou as calças, e separando as pernas do pequeno, o olhou fixamente antes de penetrá-lo até o fundo com uma cruel e brutal estocada. Éomer gritou a todo que lhe permitiam seus pulmões pela dor, enquanto Grima se movia em seu interior como um autêntico maníaco. Éomer sentia o sangue que escorria entre suas pernas e também sentia como se a cada arremetida o estivessem partindo em dois.

De pronto o membro de Grima cresceu ligeiramente em seu interior, se esticou e se derramou no jovem. Éomer gritou pelo ardor que lhe provocou o sêmen em seu machucado traseiro. Grima se voltou a vestir, e inclinando-se sobre Éomer, o beijou e logo lambeu sua bochecha até chegar ao ouvido do menino.

- Se diz algo disto, sua linda irmãzinha Eowyn sofrerá isto e mais, além de que ninguém acreditará.

Sussurrou ao ouvido para logo lançar uma risada cruel. Grima se levantou e abriu a porta, mas antes de sair voltou para o devastado Éomer e disse:

- Tinha razão, seu traseiro é tão apetitoso como se vê... Quem sabe, até pode que queira repetir.

Com essa última burla, Grima saiu. Éomer ficou ali tirado, encolhido em posição fetal, chorando, até que caiu a noite.

Bem na entrada a noite, um preocupado Theodred, filho de Theoden, o encontrou.

- Éomer! – exclamou consternado ante o que via. Seu pequeno e querido primo, abatido no piso como boneco quebrado. Sangue manava de suas pernas e seu traseiro, e então Theodred entendeu que alguém havia abusado de seu primo.

- Éomer, Éomer, meu pequeno anjo, o que te fizeram?

Perguntou desesperado o maior acomodando-o em seu colo.

- Buscarei a meu pai.

Disse Theodred ao ver que Éomer não reagia.

- Não, não me deixe só, ele poderia voltar. Não... não diga a ninguém, oculta minha humilhação.

Soluçou o menino.

- Quem te fez isso, Éomer? Diga quem para matá-lo!

Exigiu Theodred, mas Éomer só negou com a cabeça, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelo seu belo rosto de anjo. Theodred cuidou essa noite de seu primo, e todo esse mês, já que cada vez que o perdia de vista se encontrava com que o lindo loiro tentava suicidar-se. Éomer se banhava com desespero várias vezes por dia. E Theodred olhava com impotência a seu lindo primo desmoronar-se sem poder pedir-lhe ajuda a ninguém, porque havia prometido a Éomer não falar do que sucedeu a ninguém.

Mas a esperança de vida chegou para Éomer um mês depois de sua violação, trás contínuas tonturas e vômitos, Theodred chamou ao médico temendo que seu primo se tivesse envenenado. Mas grande foi a surpresa de ambos, quando o médico lhes explicou que o que passava ao pequeno, era que estava grávido. A carinha do menino se iluminou, enquanto palpava o ventre encantado. Mas quando o médico perguntou ao jovenzinho pelo pai, o rosto de Éomer escureceu e baixou, enquanto Theodred lhe ordenava ao médico sair de seus aposentos, lugar onde dormia Éomer desde a violação.

- Direi a meu pai e o sabe, Éomer.

Disse Theodred suavemente. Éomer se abraçou o ventre protetoramente.

- Terei a meu filho, não o abortarei, te advirto, Theodred. E se o tio Teo não me quiser com meu bebê, me irei. E não penso dizer quem é o pai, não quero recordar a essa rata que... que me fez isto... ele não merece ser pai.

- Éomer, eu te apoiarei, e se não quer dizer quem é o verdadeiro pai, eu o respeito. Mas me deixe ajudar, diremos a todos que o bebê que espera é meu.

Éomer olhou a Theodred assombrado.

- Faria isso por mim?

- Isso e muito mais Éomer, eu te amo, me permita estar a seu lado e ao do bebê.

- Eu também te amo, Theodred, e meu bebê e eu estaremos encantados de aceitar-te.

Theodred acariciou o ventre de seu primo e o beijou, justo no momento em que a porta se abria para dar passo a um furioso rei Teoden, que ao ver a cena ficou estático.

- Ora, já vejo quem é o pai do bebê.

Foi a única coisa que se viu capaz de dizer.

Éomer e Theodred contraíram núpcias, mas só souberam o rei, Gandalf (quem os casou), o médico que se encarregava de Éomer e a pequena Eowyn.

Theoden enviou a seu sobrinho a uma casa de campo com Theodred, Eowyn e o médico, assim passaram quatro meses, no quinto Éomer parecia uma bola inflada, mas a gravidez não podia estar indo melhor, estava próximo de cumprir os quinze anos e seu pequeno corpo se via radiante. E interiormente, Éomer sarava. Mas o destino de Éomer era um destino maldito e um dia, enquanto dormia junto a seu marido, sentiu uma forte dor e algo líquido correr-lhe por entre as coxas. Gritou e Theodred a seu lado se levantou. Theodred chamou o médico, mas foi tarde, Éomer havia sofrido um aborto, por culpa da cavalgada que tinham dado essa manhã.

Éomer esteve inconsolável por um tempo, e levou aproximadamente seis meses para recuperar-se, embora nunca voltou a ser esse menino alegre. Pediu a seu primo o divórcio e, embora continuaram amantes, Éomer se recusou a seguir casado, ele acreditava que Theodred merecia algo melhor que ele, um fracassado que nem sequer foi capaz de salvar seu filho. A mudança no menino era tal que Grima não ousou nem sequer voltar a aproximar-se dele. Mas a verdadeira morte interior chegou a Éomer no dia que Theodred morreu, então sim que sentiu que não lhe sobrou nada, se obrigou a viver apenas para proteger a sua irmã.

Logo as obrigações de rei o obrigaram a seguir adiante com sua vida, mas era como uma concha vazia, até que um dia chegou novamente o elfo loiro príncipe da Floresta Escura (NT: Mirkwood, Bosque Negro, seja lá qual for o correto rs...) amigo de Aragorn, a pedir posada em seu castelo, e Éomer concedeu e logo de uns dias, de compartir com o lindo e deslumbrante Legolas Folha Verde, príncipe da Floresta Escura, Éomer sentiu algo assombroso e leve, algo que acreditava que tinha morto com o último suspiro de vida de seu amado Theodred...

**o.O o.O o.O Fim? o.O o.O o.O**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: ****Tadinho do Éomer! Nessa fic ele sofre feito um condenado, mas no final surge uma linda luz no fim do túnel de nome Legolas (Uuiii! Eu também quero uma luz igual a essa!!! ¬ ). Espero que tenham gostado e nos vemos logo, logo.**

**Aleluia!!!! To tentando subir essa fic a vários dias, mas não tava conseguindo!**

**Para quem lê 'Vivendo sem você' o oitavo e último capítulo e o quarto capítulo de 'Profecia' serão postados semana que vem sem falta, pois na outra semana irei num congresso em Floripa. Este é meu presentinho pela demora e espero que gostem dele. E por falar em presentes estarei postando uma nova fic HP que se chama 'Gigolô' logo, logo, pois já estão sendo betados os dois primeiros capítulos. **

**Boas férias para todos!!!!**

**E deixem reviews para esse pobre tradutora!!!**

**Bjus**

**Alexa Black**

(\(\ (,('')('')


End file.
